Love Rain
by strongbabyz
Summary: "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" / "Diamlah, dan nikmati saja ini hanya sebentar" / "Tolong berhenti..hiks..jangan lakukan ini padaku..hiks.." / "Kenapa kau menciumku?" / "Mau ku? Mau ku hmm... Kau menjadi milikku" / "Saranghae.." / "Hmm yaa.. Yang pasti dia calon istri ku" / B.A.P / BangHim / OneShot! / RnR


**Title: Love Rain**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: B.A.P Member**

**Pairing: BangHim, DaeJae, JongLo**

**Genre: Romance**

**WARNING: YAOI / BOYxBOY / TYPO(s)**

- _**strongbabyz present**_ -

Tik tik tik..

Drap drap drap

Suara derap langkah yang diikuti dengan desahan nafas. Berlari menghindari datangnya segerombol air dari langit. Menenteng tas punggung nya. Pria tampan ini mempercepat larinya namun ia malah terpeleset.

"Sial!" Sedikit menggerutu tiba-tiba ia menatap langit. Ia menunduk mencoba bangkit tapi tiba-tiba hujan berhenti. Tidak hujan belum berhenti.

.

.

"Annyeong."

"Oh kau Yongguk hyung, eh dan err itu siapa?" ucap namja yang kita ketahui bernama Zelo itu.

"Annyeong, aku Kim Himchan.." ucap namja yang berada di belakang Yongguk itu.

"Oh ne, annyeong Himchan-ssi.. Aku Zelo, saudara nya Yongguk hyung.. Silahkan masuk, ikutlah makan malam disini.. Jarang sekali Yongguk hyung bawa teman yeoja nya"

"Ne, hmm tapi mianhae aku ini namja hehe.."

"MWO? Eh maafkan aku Himchan-ssi, ku kira kau yeoja, kau terlalu cantik untuk jadi namja haha"

"Hhh.. Kalian sudah selesai belum berbicara nya? Aku lapar" ucap Yongguk malas.

"Oh ya, ayo masuk" ajak Zelo

"Iya.." ucap Himchan sambil menutup payung nya dan melangkah masuk.

"Hati-hat—"

'BRUK!' Suara benda jatuh. Himchan terpeleset dan terjatuh. Syukurnya ada Yongguk yang menahannya dengan tangan kuat Yongguk namun sepertinya kaki Himchan terkilir. Namun karena ego yang tinggi Himchan hanya diam menahan rasa sakit dan berjalan dengan payung sebagai tongkat.

"Kau tak apa Himchan-ssi?" tanya Zelo yang kaget.

"Tenang saja aku tak ap—"

Belum sempat Himchan selesai bicara, Yongguk langsung menggendong Himchan dengan gaya Bridal Style. Zelo kaget, dan bingung karena tumben sekali Yongguk yang notabene nya dingin dan tidak terlalu perduli dengan sekitarnya tiba-tiba perduli dengan orang lain, padahal terkadang sama dirinya yang saudara nya saja selalu tidak perduli. Himchan kaget tak kepalang ia menatap wajah Yongguk dan meminta turun namun tak dihiraukan oleh Yongguk. Wajah Himchan merah padam. Tiba-tiba saja Youngjae dan Daehyun datang. Spontan mereka berdua kaget melihat Yongguk menggendong seseorang. Himchan yang sangat malu membenamkan wajah nya di dada Yongguk. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun wajah Yongguk memerah.

"Eh itu siapa?" Tanya Youngjae kepada Zelo

"Teman nya Yongguk hyung, atau mungkin pacar nya?"

"Yak! Kalian bicara apa eoh?" ternyata Yongguk mendengar bisikan Yongjae dan Zelo.

"Eh? Ani hehe" jawab Youngjae lalu mendekati Himchan.

.

"Kau kenapa bisa digendong Yongguk hyung seperti itu?"

"Eh? Itu kaki ku sepertinya terkilir jadi aku tak bisa jalan"

"Biar ku balut agar rasa sakit nya berkurang" ucap Youngjae lalu mengambil perban dan obat.

.

"Nah selesai!" ucap Youngjae setelah membalut kaki Himchan.

"Gomawo emm..." ucap Himchan setelah dia rasa kaki nya sudah mendingan.

"Youngjae, Yoo Youngjae.. Aku teman nya Yongguk hyung.. Dan sepertinya kaki mu sudah mendingan noona"

"Ah ya, maaf aku ini namja hehe.. Dan aku Kim Himchan" huft semua orang menganggap diri nya yeoja.

"Eh? Ku kira kau yeoja dan pacar nya Yongguk hyung haha.." tawa Youngjae

"Buat Yongguk hyung tak ada?" tanya Daehyun jahil tiba-tiba.

"Hmm.. Gomawo," ucap Himchan dengan wajah merah padam.

"Dan oh ya, perkenalkan aku Jung Daehyun.. Aku teman Yongguk hyung dan sekaligus kekasih namja berpipi chubby yang ada di hadapan mu itu" ucap Daehyun memperkenalkan dirinya lalu menatap kekasih nya, Youngjae.

Hal itu membuat Youngjae tertawa kecil begitu pula dengan Daehyun. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan Zelo masuk sambil membawa makanan bersama teman nya yaitu Jongup yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sini. Mata Zelo tertuju pada Youngjae yang baru selesai membalut kaki Himchan.

"Loh kukira Yongguk hyung—"

Saat mata Zelo melihat Yongguk. Yang di tatap hanya diam sambil mengalihkan wajahnya. Zelo merasa ada yang salah lalu menaruh makanan di meja dan mendekati hyung nya itu. Saat dilihat dari dekat wajah Yongguk memerah.

"Hyung wajahmu memerah?" tanya Zelo polos yang berhasil mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Yongguk.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" ucap Yongguk malas.

"Wajahmu memerah hyung. Apa mungkin kau sakit karena kehujanan? Atau kau..." ucap Daehyun belum menyelesaikan ucapan nya.

"Ah mungkin aku kurang sehat karena kehujanan tadi haha" ucap Yongguk memotong ucapan Daehyun.

"Ayo makan. Hei Yongguk hyung sudahlah jangan menampakan wajah merah mu terus! Ayo makan!" ucap Youngjae menggoda Yongguk.

Bagi mereka jarang melihat Yongguk berwajah seperti itu. Apa lagi yang membuat Yongguk berwajah seperti itu adalah seorang Himchan. Padahal sepertinya mereka jarang bertemu kenapa bisa seperti ini?. Zelo memperhatikan wajah Yongguk. Wajahnya kembali datar. Menyebalkan. Tiba-tiba sumpit Yongguk dan Himchan sama-sama mengambil daging yang sama. Hal itu membuat Zelo, Youngjae serta Daehyun tersenyum jahil. Dan Jongup yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya diam saja dan tetap makan.

"Ah mianhae" ucap Himchan sambil melepaskan sumpitnya dari daging yang juga diambil oleh Yongguk.

"Tidak aku yang minta maaf, ini untukmu saja," ucap Yongguk sambil menaruh daging itu dimangkuk nasi Himchan.

"Ah ti.. tidak us—"

"Sudah ambil saja," ucap Yongguk sambil meneruskan makannya.

"Kalian seperti drama korea yang suka eomma ku tonton" ejek Zelo.

"Iya haha" ucap Daehyun.

"Hei Yongguk hyung kenapa kau bisa datang bersama Himchan hyung?" tanya Zelo yang sontak membuat semua orang menatap Yongguk.

"Eh itu.." ucap Himchan.

"Jangan ceritakan." kata Yongguk tiba-tiba.

"Yak biarkan saja Himchan hyung bercerita!" ucap Daehyun.

"Ya ya ya terserahlah.." ucap Yongguk malas.

.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Drap drap drap,

Suara derap langkah yang diikuti dengan desahan nafas. Berlari menghindari datangnya segerombol air dari langit. Menenteng tas punggung nya. Pria tampan ini mempercepat larinya namun ia malah terpeleset.

"Sial!" Sedikit menggerutu tiba-tiba ia menatap langit. Ia menunduk mencoba bangkit tapi tiba-tiba hujan berhenti. Tidak hujan tidak berhenti.

"Eh? Payung?" ucap Yongguk yang melihat ada sebuah payung yang melindunginya dari hujan.

"Hai.." ucap seorang namja berambut blonde itu.

"Kau.. Himchan?" tanya Yongguk setengah ingat.

"Iya.. kau baru pulang?" ucap Himchan.

"Iya, jadi ini payungmu?" tanya Yongguk.

"Iya, aku melihat kau terpeleset dan sepertinya kau membutuhkan payungku" ucap Himchan.

"Ck! Pede sekali kau" ucap Yongguk dingin.

"Hmm ya terserah apa katamu tapi aku hanya ingin membantu mu saja. Jadi namamu siapa? Aku lupa.." tanya Himchan yang sebenar nya hanya basa-basi atau berpura-pura lupa itu. Bagaimana mungkin Himchan bisa lupa nama namja yang menarik perhatian nya sejak pertama kali ia masuk di universitas mereka saat ini.

"Yongguk, Bang Yongguk" ucap Yongguk.

"Oh Yongguk, nama yang bagus walau aneh.." ucap Himchan sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu.

"Ya. Nama mu juga aneh" jawab Yongguk dingin.

"Yak! Apa nya yang aneh?" ucap Himchan tidak terima.

"Entahlah, nama mu seperti nama wanita" ucap Yongguk seperti biasanya.

"Aishh.. Kau dingin sekali! Dan nama ku tidak seperti nama wanita, Aku ini Himchan, Kim Himchan!" ucap Himchan kesal.

"Lalu?" tanya Yongguk malas.

"Setidaknya tatap orang yang mengajakmu bicara dan jawab dengan jawaban yang membuat orang puas!" ucap Himchan tegas.

Kekesalan Yongguk mungkin sudah hampir memasuki puncaknya. Mulai dia pulang telat, hujan, terpeleset, dan lalu ia harus bertemu seorang mahkluk tuhan di tengah hujan yang serperti ini yaitu KIM HIMCHAN.

"Hei JAWAB DONG!" ucap Himchan.

Tiba-tiba Yongguk menarik tangan Himchan dan membawanya ke gang sempit di dekat situ lalu mendorongnya ke salah satu tembok. Payung Himchan terjatuh. Yongguk menatap mata namja yang di hadapan nya itu dengan tajam. Wajah Himchan kaget tak kepalang. Ia berusaha mendorong Yongguk agar ia menjauh darinya namun percuma kaki Yongguk mengunci usaha Himchan dengan kaki kiri Yongguk berada ditengah-tengah kaki kanan dan kiri Himchan.

"Kau ingin aku jawab apa?" ucap Yongguk dingin.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" ucap Himchan.

Yongguk memperkuat cengkramannya dikedua bahu Himchan. Wajah Himchan meringis kesakitan.

"Auw Sa—"

Semua kata-kata Himchan tidak dapat dilanjutkan lagi. Bibir seorang Yongguk mengunci semua kata-kata keluhan yang akan keluar dari mulut Himchan. Bibir Yongguk yang lembut mencium bibir Himchan. Awalnya Himchan kaget dan tak berbuat apa-apa.. tapi setelah sadar ia langsung membuat perlawanan. Namun ia salah, semakin besar perlawan yang ia berikan Yongguk semakin kasar menciumnya. Lidah Yongguk memaksa masuk ke mulut Himchan. Mau tak mau Himchan membiarkan Yongguk melakukan sesuka hatinya. Lalu tanpa diduga ciuman Yongguk turun ke leher Himchan. Himchan pun semakin terkejut dan tak tau apa yang harus di lakukan nya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Himchan takut.

"Diamlah, dan nikmati saja ini hanya sebentar" ucap Yongguk lalu melanjutkan aksinya lagi.

Yongguk terus mencium, menjilat, dan menggigit pelan leher Himchan sampai meninggalkan bekas disana. Himchan pun hanya pasrah karena dia sudah lelah untuk melakukan perlawanan.

"Tolong berhenti..hiks..jangan lakukan ini padaku..hiks.." ucap Himchan sambil terisak.

Mendengar isakan Himchan, Yongguk pun berhenti lalu menatap dalam mata namja yang ada di hadapan nya ini.

"Mianhae.. Aku tidak bermaksud, itu tadi hanya nafsu ku saja." ucap Yongguk sambil mengusap pipi Himchan.

"Ssstt uljima.. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" Yongguk terus meminta maaf lalu memeluk Himchan hangat.

Himchan yang mendapat pelukan itu sontak terkejut dan tangis nya pun berhenti, dia merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Yongguk walaupun tadi Yongguk berbuat kasar pada nya, tapi kenapa sekarang dia merasa nyaman? Apa Himchan menyukai Yongguk? Ah, mungkin dia mencintainya. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Selama ini dia hanya mengagumi Yongguk, tidak lebih. Bagaimana bisa ia tiba-tiba bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia mencintai Yongguk karena perlakuan singkat yang Yongguk berikan padanya? Entahlah cinta tak memandang waktu.

.

Yongguk melepaskan pelukan nya lalu membuka jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Eh, k-kau mau apa?" tanya Himchan

"Ini pakailah.." ucap Yongguk sambil memberikan jaket nya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Eh? Tapi kau?"

"Sudah pakai saja.." paksa Yongguk lalu memakaikan jaket nya kepada Himchan.

.

.

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Aku tidak tau" jawab Yongguk dingin

"Yak! Mana bisa seperti itu!" ucap Himchan yang tak puas dengan jawaban Yongguk

"Bisa.."

"Aishh kau ini, pasti ada alasannya kan?"

"Tidak, kau sok tau.."

"Ishh kau sangat menyebalkan!" ucap Himchan lalu mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kalau aku menyebalkan kenapa kau mau ada di dekatku? Dan jangan mempoutkan bibir mu kalau kau tak mau ku cium lagi.."

"Eh itu.. Hmm tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat mu yang seperti nya sedang kesusahan, lalu aku menolong mu dan kemudian kau melakukan hal tadi..." ucap Himchan lalu menundukan kepala nya.

"Tapi itu kan tadi, lalu kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih terus berada didekatku eoh? Apa kau suka dengan ku? Haha.. Dan masalah tadi, maafkan aku."

"Aishh.. Bilang saja kalau kau tak suka aku berada di dekatmu! Baiklah aku akan pergi!" saat Himchan hendak pergi, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangan nya.

"Yak! Kau mau ap—" belum selesai Himchan menyelesaikan kata-kata nya, bibir nya telah terkunci lagi oleh bibir Yongguk.

Lalu Yongguk melepaskan ciuman nya, dan menatap Himchan lekat.

"Mau ku? Mau ku hmm... Kau menjadi milikku"

"E-eh?"

"Kau harus menjadi milikku dan aku tak menerima penolakkan.." lalu Yongguk kembali mengecup pelan bibir Himchan.

"Saranghae.." ucap Yongguk setelah melepaskan kecupan nya dan itu mampu membuat Himchan memerah dan mematung tak percaya apa yang dia dengar barusan.

.

"Sudah terlalu malam, aku mau pulang.. Sampai kapan kau mau disitu terus?" ucap Yongguk lalu mulai berjalan pulang.

"Tu-tunggu!" ucap Himchan setelah sadar apa yang barusan dia dengar, lalu ia mengejar Yongguk dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Nado.. Nado saranghae" ucap Himchan sambil terus memeluk Yongguk dari belakang.

.

Di balik itu, Yongguk hanya tersenyum kecil lalu membalikkan dirinya untuk menatap namja cantik itu.

Yongguk tersenyum menatap Himchan yang tampak memerah, lalu ia mengelus pelan pipi Himchan dan tertawa kecil.

"Wae?" ucap Himchan yang bingung kenapa Yongguk tertawa

"Yeoppo.." ucap Yongguk masih terus menatap namja di hadapan nya itu

"Ish aku ini namja, dan aku tampan!" ucap Himchan sambil mempoutkan bibir nya.

"Haha.. Ayo kita pulang, cantik.." ucap Yongguk menggoda Himchan lalu menggandeng tangan nya.

"Ish aku namjaaa"

"Iya kau namja, tapi kau cantik haha.."

"Yak!"

_END FLASHBACK_

"Begitulah.." ucap Yongguk setelah menyelesaikan makan nya, lalu Himchan hanya diam dan menunduk malu.

"Jadi status kalian apa?" tanya Youngjae

"Entahlah, aku hanya mengatakan 'saranghae' lalu dia membalasnya" ucap Yongguk datar seperti biasanya.

"Yak! Kau ini bodoh sekali eoh hyung.." ucap Daehyun

"Hmm yaa.. Yang pasti dia calon istri ku" ucap Yongguk santai

Hening...

1

2

3

"MWOOOOOOOOOO?" ucap 4 orang di situ termasuk Himchan kaget mendengar ucapan Yongguk barusan

"Kenapa?" tanya Yongguk santai

"Ta-tapi bagaimana mungkin.." ucap Himchan

"Lalu kenapa hyung bisa tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta pada Himchan hyung, memang nya hyung pernah kenal atau dekat sebelum nya dengan Himchan hyung? Dan Himchan hyung kenapa bisa langsung menerima nya begitu saja?" tanya Jongup yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak.

"Hmm itu, sebenarnya aku dari dulu sudah mengagumi nya tapi aku tak pernah kenal atau dekat dengan nya" ucap Himchan jujur sambil menunduk malu.

"Aku juga sebenarnya sudah memperhatikan nya sejak lama, namun aku terlalu malas untuk berbasa-basi hanya untuk sekedar berkenalan.. Dan apapun mungkin bagiku, termasuk menjadikan Himchan istri ku.. Bahkan jika aku mau, aku bisa menjadikan Youngjae istriku juga.." ucap Yongguk santai sambil berusaha menggoda Daehyun yang dari tadi masih sibuk mengunyah makanan yang penuh di dalam mulutnya.

"YAK!" teriak Daehyun

"E-eh?" ucap Youngjae bingung

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yongguk santai

"Youngjae itu milikku!" ucap Daehyun

"Terserah.. Ayo" ucap Yongguk lalu menarik lengan Himchan dan pergi ke kamar nya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau mengajak ku?!" Yongguk hanya diam dan terus membawa Himchan ke kamar nya, sedangkan Himchan akhirnya hanya pasrah saja dengan nasib nya nanti di dalam kamar Yongguk.

"Hyung, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" tanya Zelo polos

"Tidak tau, lebih baik kau tidur ini sudah malam.. Aku akan membereskan ini semua dan seperti nya aku akan menginap karena di luar masih hujan" ucap Youngjae sambil membereskan bekas makan mereka.

"Jinjja? Kau akan menginap disini? Baiklah aku akan menginap juga lalu tidur bersama mu, kau pasti membutuhkan kehangatan dari pelukan ku kan baby?" Youngjae hanya memutar bola mata nya malas mendengar ucapan Daehyun.

"Aku juga akan menginap saja.. Zelo-ah aku tidur bersama mu" lalu Jongup mengikuti Zelo ke kamar nya.

.

.

.

Dan sudahlah mereka tidur bersama couple masing-masing..

Jangan tanyakan apa yang mereka lakukan di kamar ya, silahkan berfantasi sendiri /loh?/

.

.

.

**THE END**

_**Hello! Chae's back! XD**_

_**I'm bringing B.A.P Fanfic again!**_

_**How is it? Good or Bad? **_

_**Sebenernya FF ini udah dari tahun 2012 tapi belum di rilis-rilis hahah XD Dulu kayak nya terinspirasi dari komik / anime gitu deh lupa udah lama bgt ._.**_

_**Tadi nya Chae bikin ini cast nya JRen, tapi di ganti jadi BangHim XD**_

_**RnR juseyoo :***_

_Oh ya, di review FF Chae sebelum nya ada yang request FF, hmm nanti coba ku bikin ya.. soalnya kurang dapet feel nya untuk couple itu huhu _


End file.
